


Akuroku - Souvenir d'été

by x_Lilou_chan_x



Category: Kingdom Hearts 2, akuroku - Fandom, axel - Fandom, kh - Fandom, roxas - Fandom
Genre: Holidays, M/M, beach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lilou_chan_x/pseuds/x_Lilou_chan_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel et Roxas ont pris quelques jours de vacances et les passent dans un camping près de la plage, mais un incident va chambouler une journée que Roxas pensait être comme les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akuroku - Souvenir d'été

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je ne suis pas morte ! C'est juste que, pas bol, j'ai tendance à ne poster qu'en été dernièrement... C'est un peu gênant haha ! J'ai pensé à cette histoire en 2010, on est déjà en 2013... Je ne vois plus le temps passé ha la la ! Et je ne l'écris que maintenant... ! Désolée ! Hahaha honte sur moi ! J'ai tenu à garder cette histoire courte spécialement pour l'akuroku day~ ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et que vous allez aimer la lire~

_**~Happy Akuroku Day 2013~** _

* * *

_**  
** _   


Une fine brise parfumée à l'iode caressa le visage du jeune blond qui admirait les vagues qui allaient et venaient. Cela faisait quelques jours que lui et son petit ami étaient arrivés ici pour leurs vacances d'été. Il avaient trouvé un camping pas trop cher et assez proche de la mer. Ils avaient pris deux semaines de vacances et venaient sur la plage tous les soirs pour une petite promenade. Parfois ils venaient l'après-midi pendant leur digestion. C'était un coin tranquille.

Il était un peu plus de 17h et le jeune homme était seul sur la plage. Son compagnon allait le rejoindre d'ici peu. En attendant, il ramassa un bâton qui traînait sur le sable et commença à tracer des dessins. Une étoile par-ci, un cœur par là. L'air commençait à s'adoucir. Des gens se promenaient également sur la plage, accompagnés de leurs rejetons qui s'amusaient à sauter dans les vagues et patauger dans le sable mouillé et collant. Tout en les regardant, la tête blonde s'assit dans le sable sec et regarda l'horizon, paisible. Un petit crabe sortit du sable et marcha lentement en sa direction, le garçon baissa les yeux et le vit. Il sourit et pointa son bâton en sa direction. Ni une ni deux le petit crabe pinça le bâton. Le blond ricana un peu et le leva doucement son bâton, le crabe n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher sa prise. Son opposant le reposa au sol et fit lentement tourner le bâton pour voir ce qu'allait faire le crabe. Le petit crustacé ne lâcha toujours pas prise et se laissa balader dans de petits cercles. Le blond le faisait tourner sur lui-même comme si il dansait. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est alors qu'on l'appela par derrière.

-Roxas !

-Eh ?

 

Roxas se retourna et vit un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante courir en sa direction. Le jeune blond sourit de toutes ses dents et se releva, il laissa son bâton dans le sable et le petit crabe en profita pour le lâcher et retourner sous terre. L'homme aux cheveux de feu arriva bien vite et prit Roxas dans ses bras, puis le souleva et le fit tournoyer. Les deux jeunes rirent de bon cœur. Quand le plus grand des deux reposa l'autre à terre, ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux. Roxas caressa la joue de l'autre. Le roux se baissa et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce dernier répondit volontiers au baiser et enroula doucement ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Puis il brisa leur baiser pour reprendre un peu d'air. Il le regarda.

-Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps aujourd'hui Axel ?

-Ooh tu sais mon Roxy... C'est pas facile d'être beau ! _ria-t-il_

-… Comment ça ? _Demanda Roxas, inquiet et suspicieux._

 

Axel se gratta l'arrière de la tête et ria, un peu gêné...

-Je suis passé prendre du pain à la boulangerie du camping pour le déposer au mobile home et une jeune fille m'a dagué... J'ai eu du mal à m'en défaire pour venir ici. _Il expliqua._

 

Roxas le regarda d'un air un peu triste. Il était plus qu'heureux d'être en couple avec Axel, mais cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire au départ... Et l'imaginer avec une autre personne lui serrait la poitrine. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de l'enlacer de nouveau. Il murmura un "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille du roux. Suite à cela ils allèrent se balader sur la plage comme prévu. Main dans la main. Plutôt proche l'un de l'autre. Ils croisèrent un couple de trentenaires, accompagné de leur petite fille et d'un gros chien, qui courrait et pataugeait partout sur le sable mouillé qui ressemblait à de la boue. Ledit gros chien alla patauger et jouer en direction des deux jeunes amants, il aboya joyeusement et remuait la queue. Il leur tourna autour comme s'il voulait jouer avec eux. Axel ria en voyant cette bête joyeuse comme tout. Il s'accroupit pour lui gratter la tête. Le chien respirait fort et continuait de remuer la queue, tout content. Roxas sourit et s'accroupit à son tour et frotta sa main sur le front de l'animal. Le couple d'à côté se mit à rire tandis que leur fille rejoignit son chien adoré. Elle regarda les deux jeunes amants et sourit de toutes ses dents avant que ses parents ne lui demandent de revenir avec le chien. Ils firent un petit signe de la main et continuèrent leur marche.

Axel et Roxas se relevèrent et rirent un peu. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent. Axel tira Roxas par le bras et l'emmena vers les rochers. Un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête grand bêta ? _Demanda Roxas, qui se faisait tirer la manche._

-Mais rien voyons ! Haha ! C'est juste que je trouve la vue de la plage beaucoup plus belle depuis les rochers~ ! _Répondit-il joyeusement_.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr que oui~ ! Allez viens voir ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix haha !

-Ok ok... _Roxas soupira, mais il se laissa faire et grimpa sur les rochers avec Axel._

 

Un fois en haut des rochers, Roxas s'assit et regarda au loin. Il sourit paisiblement. La vue était magique. Il n'y avait pas un bateau à l'horizon. Axel lui était resté debout, il se baladait sur les rochers. Il sautait ici ou là, grattait la roche du pied. Il se baissa et frotta la pierre avec la main. Roxas le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tout et rien haha~ ! Nan je sais pas, je regarde comment est foutue cette roche.

-C'est si intéressant que ça à cet instant précis ?

-Mmmh non~ ! Haha ! _Répondit Axel en riant. Il s'assit à son tour à côté de Roxas._

 

Le roux enroula son bras autour des épaules du blond et le serra contre lui. Il restèrent là un bon moment à regarder la mer et à écouter les va-et-viens des vagues. Roxas se pencha un peu et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Axel sourit et frotta affectueusement son menton contre les cheveux du plus petit. Il embrassa son front et l'enlaça. Il murmura quelques mots doux dans l'oreille de Roxas et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Une mouette passa et ria de bon cœur au dessus de leurs têtes. Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête et rigolèrent.

-T'as vu ça Roxas ? Elle se moque de nous ! _Ria le roux_.

-Ouais hahaha ! Ouste ! Vilaine mouette !

 

Roxas se leva et fit de grands gestes avec les bras pour éloigner la mouette. Axel se leva à son tour et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Roxas. Il le souleva et le tint comme une princesse. Roxas devint tout rouge et remua jambes et bras.

-Aaah lâche-moi je suis pas une fille !

-Roxiiiie ma chériiiie ! _Il le taquina en le balançant dans ses bras._

-Arrête haah ! Repose-moi idiot !

 

Le blondinet aux yeux bleus se débattait comme un fou, Axel trouvait ça tellement mignon... ! Mais il le reposa tout de même à terre avant de se prendre un coup de genoux ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans la figure. Il embrassa son front et le serra dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était. Alors que Roxas lui avait l'air ronchon. Axel ria et caressa doucement sa joue. Roxas fit mine de lui croquer la main, mais Axel ne dit rien, il sourit amoureusement. Il était complètement gaga de son petit blond. Le roux décida alors d'aller déambuler vers le bord du rocher pour voir ce qu'il y avait plus bas. D'abord il s'accroupit et regarda, ensuite il se mit à quatre pattes, mais rien n'y changeait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à voir, mais il continua tout de même sa petite manœuvre.

Roxas lui, sentit tout à coup son cœur palpiter quand il vit son amant faire le zouave au bord du vide. Il connaissait son amoureux et il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Il adorait titiller le blond et le rendre grincheux, pour mieux le cajoler ensuite. C'est en voyant son homme tomber du bord que son cœur s'arrêta. Roxas se leva d'un bon et cria !

-AXEL ?! AXEL RÉPONDS-MOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

 

Roxas se précipita au bord de la roche et regarda autour, rien... Il n'y avait rien... Roxas paniqua et commença à pleurer... Il pleura le nom de son amant à chaudes larmes. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille... Axel... Mon Axel... il pensa. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et continua de pleurer...

-Roxas !

 

Ce dernier releva la tête. Il avait entendu une voix l'appeler.

-Roxas !

-Hein ?!

 

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir d'où venait cette voix.

-Roxas je suis tombé dans une grotte !

 

Quoi ? Une grotte... ?! Roxas sécha vite ses larmes et se précipita de nouveau au bord du rocher. Il appela Axel, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air parfait état de santé.

-Où es-tu Axel ? Je ne te vois pas ! _demanda-t-il,_

-Évidemment que tu ne me vois pas ! Je suis sous terre !

-Mais comment ça se fait que je t'entende aussi bien ?!

-Mmh je dirais qu'il y a un bon écho ou que la roche est tendre !

-Arrête de faire ton prof et dis-moi comment te sortir de là ! _il grogna._

-Non rejoins-moi carrément ! _ajouta le roux_.

 

Le rejoindre... ? Roxas resta assis un instant, pensif. Comment le rejoindre ? Il suffisait de trouver le trou par lequel était tombé Axel mais comment ressortir ensuite... ? Roxas se mordit la lèvre.

-Est-ce que tu vois une sortie ?

-Mmh non, j'ai pas eu le temps de visiter, mais je peux sentir un courant d'air et il y a de l'eau qui s'écoule elle va forcément quelque part !

-Bon... Ok. Et il est où le trou ?

-Regarde bien sur la gauche, juste en dessous du gros rocher où j'étais tout à l'heure.

 

Le blond regarda là où son amant l'avait dit et effectivement, il y avait un trou. Encore fallait-il s'y glisser... Roxas n'était pas franchement friand de ce genre de cascade... Mais au moins il pourrait voir son beau roux qu'il croyait avoir perdu pendant un instant. Roxas, toujours à genoux, se retourna sur la roche et laissa ses jambes glisser en premier. Il se laissa doucement tomber dans le trou et se mit à crier le temps d'arriver dans la grotte. Le passage était lisse et la chute s'était transformée en grosse glissade, comme sur un toboggan. Son cri alerta Axel et ce dernier prépara à accueillir son blondinet qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber littéralement dans les bras. L'attente ne fut pas longue et comme prévu, Roxas tomba dans les bras d'Axel. Le blond – encore un peu choqué et frustré à cause de la chute et de la perte qu'il avait cru vivre – s'accrocha fort au cou du plus âgé. Ce dernier, également aux anges de retrouver son petit ami adoré, en profita pour le serrer contre lui. Roxas ne rechigna pas cette fois-ci. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte et vola même un baiser au beau roux.

Axel se sentit fondre de tendresse. Non seulement il tenait Roxas comme une princesse, mais en plus, cette fois-ci c'était le blondinet qui prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser. Et ce baiser dura, dura. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Roxas fut calmé et rassuré, Axel le reposa à terre et lui prit gentiment la main. Il l'embrassa sur le front et il avancèrent à tâtons dans cette petite grotte marine. Il faisait sombre, mais on pouvait quand même deviner les formes des roches au alentours, les flaques et autres crustacés qui avaient élu domicile ici. Axel marcha tranquillement, pas trop vite, de peur que Roxas ne trébuche... C'est alors que Roxas parla, d'une voix douce mais légèrement tremblante.

-Axel... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu...

-… Mais... Ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ? Calme-toi, je suis là, tout va bien. _Il lui dit doucement._

-Je crois que s'il t'arrivait malheur je ne m'en remettrais jamais... !

-Eeeh bébé ! Je vais bien ! Toi aussi ! On est vivant et on n'a rien de cassé !

-Je sais... ! Mais... J'ai eu t-tellement peur... ! _Il commença à balbutier_ ,

-Ooh Roxy... Mon cœur... _il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras._

 

Roxas ne put empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau le long de ses joues. Il tremblait, il se mordit la lèvre mais ça se calma pas ses pleurs. Il enlaça ses bras autour d'Axel avant d'enfouir son visage rouge et ruisselant dans la poitrine du roux. Ledit roux enlaça également ses bras autour du blond, puis il frotta doucement son dos pour le calmer. Roxas arrêta de pleurer mais il tremblait encore. Axel lui caressa la joue et lui releva gentiment la tête. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Roxas laissa un petit soupire s'échapper à travers le baiser. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. La langue d'Axel demanda l'accès entre les lèvres de Roxas, ce dernier ouvrit doucement la bouche. Sa langue rencontra celle du roux et se mirent à danser, se caresser, s'enrouler l'une avec l'autre.

Roxas gémit légèrement à travers le baiser. Axel glissa lentement une main dans le dos de Roxas avant de la passer sous le t-shirt de ce dernier. Il lui caressa le dos à même peau, envoyant quelques doux frissons dans le corps du blond.

-Est-ce qu'on va... Ici... ? _Il demanda, le feu aux joues_.

-Mmh pourquoi pas~ ? Il n'y a personne pour nous déranger. _Il répondit d'un ton coquin._

 

Roxas frémit lorsqu'Axel laissa glisser son autre main le long de son torse jusqu'à son entre-jambe, où il agrippa doucement la bosse qui se formait. Roxas gémit un peu, Axel commença à masser cette bosse tendrement, il serra et caressa cette bosse qui grossissait au contact de sa main. Roxas gémit un peu plus et se mit à souffler de plaisir entre les lèvres d'Axel. Le blond voulut lui rendre la pareille. Il laissa lui aussi ses mains se promener à leur guise sur le corps de son amant. Tandis que le roux commençait à déboutonner le jeans du blond, celui-ci ouvrit petit à petit la chemise du roux. Ses mains frottèrent le torse du plus grand pendant qu'il brisa leur baiser pour aller enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Axel. Il y déposa des baisers brûlants et mordilla sa peau douce et tendre.

Ce fut au tour du roux de gémir doucement. Il murmura amoureusement le nom du blond pendant que sa main caressait son membre chaud et durcissant, à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Axel arrêta de toucher Roxas afin de pouvoir défaire son propre pantalon. Il défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son jeans, on entendit le son du tissu qui glissait le long de ses jambes. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de Roxas et le serra un peu contre lui. Leurs membres brûlants l'un contre l'autre. Tout deux gémirent délicieusement à ce contact. Axel s'engagea dans un doux mouvement de va-et-viens et frotta ainsi leurs précieux membres ensembles. Roxas fit un léger bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Pendant qu'Axel s'occupait de leurs parties intimes, Roxas releva son t-shirt et se colla contre le torse du roux. Il sentit un doux frisson parcourir son corps. Il effleura ses petits tétons roses et légèrement durcis contre ceux d'Axel avant d'enlacer de nouveau ses bras autour de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre à se caresser et se frotter tendrement. Leur excitation augmentait au fil des minutes... Roxas gémissait délicieusement au creux de l'oreille d'Axel, tandis que ce dernier continuait ses va-et-viens contre l'entre-jambe de l'autre. Il se rendit vite compte que le boxer de Roxas était devenu assez humide... il lui mordit légèrement le cou tout en baissant son sous-vêtement. Roxas sursauta légèrement au contact de l'air sur son pénis brûlant et humide... Axel sourit malicieusement et titilla le bout de son membre avec son pouce. Roxas se cambra d'un cou sec. Il gémit et se mit à trembler. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant accès à son adorable cou. Le roux s'y précipita pour lécher et mordilla la peau de son amoureux. Alors qu'une de ses mains était occupée à prendre soin de l'entre-jambe de Roxas, il caressa les lèvres de ce dernier avec son autre main. Roxas ouvrit doucement la bouche et se mit à sucer ses doigts, les lécher, les mouiller pour la suite.

En un instant, Axel fit glisser son caleçon qui rejoint son pantalon afin de libérer son membre qui était trop à l'étroit dans ce morceau de tissu. Il le frotta délicatement contre le membre de Roxas qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Axel frotta leurs pénis nus l'un contre l'autre, un liquide chaud commença lentement à s'écouler le long de sa main et de leurs cuisses. Pensant que ses doigts étaient assez humidifiés, le roux libéra les lèvres de son amour et l'embrassa encore et encore alors que ses doigts se dirigèrent vers la partie inférieure du corps de Roxas. À tâtons, Axel caressa l'anneau de chair de Roxas avant d'y glisser un doigt. Roxas se crispa et s'accrocha aux épaules d'Axel. Il sentit l'intrusion au fond de lui... Cela le gênait, mais il savait que ce qui allait suivre lui ferait du bien. Le plus âgé glissa alors un deuxième doigt. Doucement. Pour laisser au plus jeune le temps de s'habituer. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler... De plaisir ou de douleur ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être les deux à la fois !

Lorsqu'il sentit que le blond s'habituait à sa présence à l'intérieur de lui, il fait des mouvement de va-et-viens avec ses doigts, il les écarta en un mouvement de ciseaux. Il étira doucement cette zone chaude qu'il aimait tant pour qu'elle puisse l'accueillir ensuite. Roxas ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir et de trembler, il s'agrippa fermement aux épaules d'Axel et planta ses dents dans son cou pour atténuer les délicieux bruits qu'il faisait. La douleur allait cependant bientôt s'estomper. Axel trouva ce petit nerf si agréable au touché au fond de Roxas. Le fait de frotter ce petit nerf envoya des décharges de plaisir dans le corps du blond qui se sentit fondre dans les bras de son amant. Il était temps, Axel retira doucement ses doigts de l'intérieur de son petit-ami et le retourna. Roxas se retrouva dos à Axel, pantalon et boxer baissés, corps brillant de sueur et frissonnant de plaisir. Il lança un regard brûlant de luxure au roux et se baissa en avant par lui-même. Axel sourit tendrement tout en caressant et massant son membre. Il se rapprocha un peu de la zone intime du blond et frotta lentement le gland de son pénis contre l'anneau de chair de Roxas. Puis, doucement, il le pénétra.

Cette fois-ci Roxas ne put retenir un long soupir. Il sentit l'intrusion au plus profond de son corps. Mille et un frissons parcoururent sont corps. Il se mordit la lèvre et se baissa un peu plus en avant pour qu'Axel puisse encore plus pénétrer sa zone intime. Il se mit à gémir lorsque ce membre brûlant toucha sa prostate. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur du blond, Axel attendit quelques secondes, il se retira lentement, presque complètement, il n'y avait plus que le gland à l'intérieur de Roxas, puis il fit un mouvement de bassin et s'enfonça de nouveau dans le corps du blond. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois et prit le rythme rapidement. Ni trop vite, ni trop lent, le rythme qu'avait prit Axel dans ses coups de bassin était divin... Roxas s'appuya contre la parois rocheuse pour ne pas tomber ou finir le nez dans le sable. À chaque coup de bassin, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Quel son délicieux pour les oreilles d'Axel. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et continuait ses va-et-viens tendrement, il ressentait chaque frisson de Roxas sur son membre. C'était tellement bon... Axel se sentit partir en transe.

Il accéléra peu à peu le rythme de ses coups de bassin à l'intérieur de Roxas, faisant en sorte qu'à chaque fois il touche la prostate de ce dernier. L'envoyant directement au septième ciel.

-Aaah... Axel... ! Je sens que... Je viens... Mmmh ! _Gémit-il_.

-Haah... Mmmh déjà mon amour... ? Mmh ton corps est brûlant... ! Je me régale haah...

-Mouiiii... ! Haaah...

 

Sentant le plaisir monter et la jouissance approcher, Axel attrapa le sexe de Roxas se le massa tendrement tandis qu'il accéléra ses va-et-viens. Roxas gémit de plus en plus fort et se mordit la lèvre, en alliant les caresses, les coups de bassin et sa prostate qui se faisait harceler... Il se crispa d'un coup et cria d'extase. Axel accéléra encore un peu la cadence. Ils y étaient presque... Roxas sentit la pression monter dans son membre, de même pour Axel dont les coups de bassin étaient de plus en plus rapides et secs. Des larmes d'extase se mirent à couler le long des joues de Roxas. Encore quelques va-et-viens et Roxas n'arriva plus à se contrôler... Axel sentit l'intérieur de son amant se resserrer autour de lui et il soupira de plaisir.

Roxas joui entre les doigts d'Axel et pleura d'extase, alors qu'Axel se retira vite avant de risquer d'éjaculer à l'intérieur de son amour, il tint Roxas avec son bras gauche et termina ce qu'il faisait de la main droite, il ne mit pas longtemps avant jouir à son tour.

-Mmh... Axel... _dit-il, essouflé_ ,

-Mouiii mon amour ? _Il répondit, également essouflé_ ,

-Je t'aime...

Roxas se retourna et embrassa amoureusement Axel. Il mordilla ses lèvres, les titilla du bout de la langue avant qu'Axel n'ouvre la bouche pour échanger un baiser langoureux et tendre avec lui. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle ensemble et se rhabillèrent.

De longues minutes passèrent et ils reprirent leur chemin dans la grotte comme si de rien n'était. Tout en se tenant la main. Ils suivirent les courants d'airs et les écoulements d'eau. Au bout d'environ... Une demi-heure, les deux jeunes hommes virent de la lumière et crièrent de joie. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la lumière et ils finirent pas voir le bout du tunnel, comme prévu. Une fois dehors ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient à l'autre bout de la plage ! Roxas écarquilla les yeux, la mer était bien plus magnifique de ce côté plutôt que de là où ils étaient partis... ! Axel le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit tendrement. Il donna un léger coup de pression sur la main de Roxas et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Je t'aime Roxas. _Il lui soupira à l'oreille._

Ils allaient s'en rappeler pendant un bon moment de ces vacances pas comme les autres !

 

* * *

 

Et voilouuuu ! Oui, je sais, je sens et je vois bien que cette histoire est courte et va un peu vite en besogne, mais bon ! Osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça haha ! J'espère que ce petit OS con-con et sexy comme tout vous aura rappelé de bons souvenirs par rapport à mes anciennes histoires~

Et je publie ça deux heure trop tard pour l'akuroku day... Sh*t... ! Pas grave, l'intention y était !


End file.
